


Life Afterwards

by TheBookishSoul



Series: ACOTAR Future Fics. [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Day Out, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Feyre,Rhys and their Daughter have a day out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfrette (Anette)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alfrette+%28Anette%29).



“Would you like another cup of tea,”Vivian asked her father.

Rhys chuckled,”Of course,Princess.”

He put his cup down and his five year old daughter poured the tea which was actually water but Vivian couldn’t care less.Rhys adjusted the tiara on his head which Vivian insisted that he wear because without it the tea party would be a disaster, the tiara was small, made to fit on only his daughter’s head but he would be happy to oblige her.

“Cookie,”she chirped.

Rhys took one and took a bite and said,”Delicious.”

She smuggled these out of the kitchen,that much Rhys knew.Feyre was busy with a meeting and so Vivian decided that he’d be the perfect guest.

“So,Princess why did you decide to have this party,”Rhys questioned.

“Well,”She exclaimed gesturing to the stuffed toy,bat who she called batty, a toy she had since birth.

“Batty thought it would be a good idea to welcome,Red.”She explained.

Red was the doll she received as a gift from her Aunt Elain on her birthday.

“I wanted to invite mommy too but she was busy,”she said, her violet eyes tinged with a little sadness.

“Invite mommy to what,”Feyre questioned.

Vivian saw Feyre and beamed and ran her into her arms.Vivian’s wings were glamoured as she just learned to control that part of her magic.Feyre picked up her daughter,hugging her tightly,kissing her rosy cheeks.

“How’s my baby girl today,”Feyre asked,kissing Vivian’s forehead.

Vivian kissed her mother’s cheek and chirped,”I was having a tea party with daddy.You’re also invited.”

Feyre set Vivian down smiled and answered,”I would love to join you and daddy.”

Vivian pulled Feyre and made her sit beside Rhys,he winked at her making Feyre lightly slap his shoulder.Vivian poured Feyre a cup of tea(actually water).Viv also gave Feyre a tiara to wear.

“ _You know what is today,darling,”_ questioned Rhys through the bond.

He felt confusion through the bond but she asked,” _What day is it.”_

“The day you told me that you were pregnant with our little bundle of joy,” he whispered in her ear.

Feyre looked into Rhys’s eyes smiling chuckling,”You remember.”

“It isn’t worth forgetting and you also knowwhat happened this day…but I thought we could out to Rita’s to celebrate,”Rhys asked.

Feyre nodded in approval.Vivian cleared her throat and pouted saying,”Mommy you haven’t touched your tea,it’ll get cold.”

_“She is just like you,she uses the pout when she needs attention,like you.”_ Feyre retorted.

Rhys laughed,kissing Feyre’s cheek.Feyre drank the water in one breath.Vivian smiled and offered Feyre a cookie and she took one happily.

“Vivi,sweetie get dressed we’re going out to Rita’s tonight,”Feyre said.

Vivian grinned and nodded.Feyre and Rhys walked to their bedroom letting Vivian clean up and get dressed.On closing the door to their bedroom, Feyre wrapped her arms around Rhys’s neck and his hands snaked around her waist,pulling her close.Rhys kissed her softly.

“She’ll come in here any minute,Rhys,”gasped Feyre as he nibbled her earlobe.

Pouting,Rhys let her go to get a change of clothes.Feyre trailed in after him also to get a change of clothes.Vivian came in while Rhys was tying his shoes.

“Daddy,help me tie my laces,”Vivi said,lifting up her right foot.

Rhys shook his head smiling,chuckling,”I taught you that yesterday,Princess.”

Rhys picked her up set her on the bed.

“Watch carefully,now first tie a knot ,then make two bun…uh bat ears then cross them with each other and bring one ear in this gap and tie it tightly,”I explained.

Vivian smiled,nodding trying to tie the knot on other.Feyre came out of the closet wearing a simple tunic.Feyre brushed her hair while looking at Vivian who had successes fully tied a shoe lace.Feyre than proceeded to brush Vivian’s hair.

After all of them got ready,they winnowed to Rita’s where the owner recognized them instantly and seating them.Rhys seated both Feyre and Vivian on their chairs and pushing the chairs in.Vivian as always wanted fries.Feyre ordered pasta and Rhys ordering a steak.After forcefully paying the bill,Rhys took his girls out for ice cream and both of them ending up with chocolate,with three scoops with chocolate sauce, chocolate chips and more chocolate sauce.’Cauldron knows how they could eat that much chocolate’, Rhys thought.

They also went to the Velaris playground so that Vivian could play a little. Her favourite was the swing because her daddy always made her fly without wings.

After they reached home, they made Vivian take a bath and got her into her pajamas and tucked her into bed.

“Why did we go out and eat,today,”Vivian inquired.

Feyre answered,”We just thought it might be fun.”Not telling her the real reason why they went out because that was a conversation for when she was older.

“So, which bed time story do you want this time,”Rhys questioned picking up her favourite book.

Vivian pondered on that and giggled,”I want the story of how you met mommy.”

Feyre and Rhys looked at each other but decided that they censor out some details.

Rhys cleared his throat and starting telling the story,”Long ago,when your mommy darling was human,she wondered out on a really evil and bad festival against everyone’s wishes.Your mommy wanted to see this celebration but as she was travelling three bad man stopped her.”

Vivian gasped,”What happened next!”

Feyre continued it,”Yes,they stopped me but luckily your father swooped in and saved me.Now, as you know everyone was or rather still are scared of your father.What was it that you said to me.”

Rhys smiled and said,”There you are.I’ve been looking for you.”

“What did you say mommy,”Vivian asked excitedly.

Rhys told her,”Your mommy didn’t say anything but she thought that I was the most handsome and beautiful man she had ever seen.”

Feyre gave him a light punch and said,”And that’s how I met your father.”

Vivian laughed and yawned indicating her tiredness.

They both kissed her goodnight and winnowed to their bedroom, Feyre fell down on her bed and fell asleep instantly.Rhys also tucked her in and kissed her cheek whispering,”I love you darling and goodnight.”Rhys tucked Feyre into his chest and fell asleep.

 


End file.
